geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Vindicator
Elemental Vindicators are the hand-picked representatives of the Eorlan, powerful deities whose powers rival those of Embodiments! There is only one Vindicator for each Elemental Plane, though pseudo-Vindicators can be exceptions. Vindicators are always aware of their status. History After the seal to Archainea was weakened by an Apollumite Warlord, the Eorlan began to exact their revenge on the mortal realm, the gods, and even the Embodiments! They used their powerful reality warping to grant frighteningly powerful abilities to those suited to the Eorlan's tasks. They most likely did this in retaliation to the growing number of Champions. Because so many of the Vindicators became drunk with their own power, they became monstrous killers, not unlike demons. Eventually, the divine Valkyries intervened, warning them of what the gods would do should the Vindicators continue their rampage. The Vindicators were forced to repent by becoming Demon Hunters, a specialized bounty hunter that hunted demons alone. The initial Vindicators who became Demon Hunters later titled themselves as Numerals, though not all Numerals were Vindicators. Abilities and Traits Unlike Champions, whose powers manifest in different ways, the Vindicators all seem to manifest their powers in the same way, by lifting their hands over their faces and forming white skull masks or helmets. The Vindicator can then undergo a transformation to more effectively utilize their powers. Unlike Champions, who are generally in control of their powers, it is often easy for Vindicators to fall victim to their powers. In addition, Vindicator powers are generally divine in origin, as the Eorlan are by-products of the Celestio-Sapians, a divine race. Proficiency with an element is a learned skill, with more experienced Vindicators able to perform a wide range of tasks. Using the element draws upon a reserve of power that is constantly recharged and grown like a muscle. Vindicators are capable of releasing all of their elemental energy at once in a Eirup Shion, but this ability is rarely used due to the damage and death it can cause. Unlike Champions, whose physical attributes become increased, a Vindicators defining mental attribute gets increased to incredible extremes. Kulen's fear manipulation has grown powerful enough to cripple even pantheonic gods, while Rhine's primary power of nothingness control has becomes powerful enough to cause things to never have existed and erase the minds of multiple people with ease. Whereas the powers of Champions grow as they complete more tasks for their god/embodiment, a Vindicator's gains all of their power at once. This means that a newly appointed Vindicator can easily defeat a newly appointed Champion. This also means that it is easier for a Vindicator to become intoxicated by their own capabilities. Like Champions, the Vindicators also might have their title split amoung several people. While Kulen was originally the Vindicator of Chaos, the Eorlan chose to siphon a portion of the title to Emra, an alternate timeline version of the Champion of Chaos, Raem. This made both Emra and Kulen pseudo-Vindicators. It is unknown if there can be Vindicator Vessels, as all the Eorlan are trapped in Archainea. The Eorlan also make Vindicators that are often related to Champions, mostly to keep the Champions in check, eg. Kulen and Xanthos, Emra and Xenon, Quin and Sivica, Iodes and Ouranos. Unlike Champions, whose powers are connected to Elemental Planes, a Vindicators power exists within themselves, and is therefore finite. However, the massive amount of energy each Vindicator holds more then makes up for the finite energy supply. Universal Powers Eirup Shion: (pronounced Er-uhp Shun) An explosive release of all of a Vindicators respective element. Though the effects vary, the blast radius can completely level most environments. Once a Vindicator has performed a Eirup Shion, they cannot access their elemental powers until they have been recharged. Vindicators rarely use this ability, and only then as a last resort, as it is incredibly dangerous and is likely to kill anyone in the blast radius and destroy any nearby structures. Victorious Helm: Taking the form of either white skull masks or full helmets, the Victorious Helm is activated by the Vindicator placing a hand over their face. The Helms appearance vary across the Vindicators, and are often reflective of themselves. Link: By uniting their minds and ambitions, the mere presence of other Vindicators can empower each other. They can revitalize themselves more easily and their powers can merge to form new elements. In addition, they can mentally link to another being, which can then be used to send images of things the Vindicator sees and vice versa. Returning Blade: Releasing the core ability of a Vindicators ability sealed in their Helm allows them to transform and to gain powers more similar to the Eorlan. The form and abilities vary. Known Vindicators *Kulen, Vindicator of Chaos *Quin, Vindicator of Unity *Ashura, Vindicator of Metal *Rhine, Vindicator of Nothingness (Ten Years Later future) *Arques, Vindicator of Lightning (Ten Years Later future) *Meuse, Vindicator of Shadow (Ten Years Later future) *Escaut, Vindicator of Wind (Ten Years Later future) *Iodes, Vindicator of Madness (Ten Years Later future) *Emra, Vindicator of Chaos (Dark Mobius, Ten Years Later future) Category:Planes of Existence Category:Elemental Titles